my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midori Crane
---- Midori Crane (ミドリ クレーン midori kureen) is a secondary year student in U.A. High, placed in Class 2-A training more to strengthen her physical skills rather than be a pro hero. Midori is primarily known in U.A. High as the younger sister of Kaito Crane, a former graduate of U.A. who turned rogue after becoming a pro-hero. Midori's quirk is called Nine Lives, giving her absolute awareness where her body may move by itself and so is called Feline Heroine: Hellcat (フェリン ヘロワン ヘルカット ferin herowan herukatto). Appearance Before aiming to become a professional hero, Midori was said to have had the innocent looks of a doll. Her hair was slick and jet black, looking almost like long threads of string that hung down from her head. Her eyes gleamed with purity and her very appearance was that of a young angel. She commonly held her hair in two buns on the top of her head, usually holding a small pink flower in one of them. She was very dainty and fragile, that almost looked like a punch could shatter her into a million pieces. Midori was smiling virtually all the time, and was never really seen with a different expression. She emitted a sort of light presence to the room everywhere she went, with other people feeling calm around her due to her vibrant attitude. She always stood upright with a ladylike posture, customarily having her hands clenched together in the front and bowing when meeting new people. After the death of her parents however, Midori has taken a new look in order to express the change in attitude by the new circumstances. Letting her hair drape down freely and even cutting it in places, Midori chose to follow her name and dye her once black hair, a very forest green. The hair would usually be worn at the back in order to give her better sight, but when in her casual wear, Midori will put two sides of the green hair in front. Her eyebrows are sleek and her eyes are usually flavoured with melancholy, which makes her look irritable all the time. She usually stands in a very slouch position, and looks at the ground often when not in her hero outfit. Midori has also taken on a tomboy sort of attitude, showing herself to be tough and secure as it is the only control she has left in her life. Her casual wear consists of a purple hoodie that she frequently wears over her head, with her green bangs hanging out the opening. This hoodie looks to be very loose around Midori's upper body, only just fitting with a few centimetres off her body. The hood sports a print of headphones over the head, with also a dial on the front that looks to resemble that of a music player. Underneath the hood, Midori wears a red jumper with a zipper that goes all the way up the neck, having it zipped up to cover her mouth. Midori wears green jeans, with one leg rolled up to her knees to reveal the interior white material. She wears lime green shoes with white areas, notably at the front of the foot. The shoes wield a very distinct footprint when left in the ground, as many of Midori's friends can easily identify what kind of shoes left that certain print. Midori usually wears a uniform closely resembling the one students at U.A. High wear, despite it not really being from there and is a collection of both official and nonofficial uniform. Getting rid of the baggy hoodie, people can now see how Midori's hari really looks, dropping down onto her face with a single spike of hair in the centre poking up. She wears a light coloured top with white designs on it, as well as wearing a red under-top that can be seen when she has rolled up her sleeves. Midori wears black pants that strangely only reach her calves, fitting well around her legs tidily and not as loose as her usual wear. Midori also changes the colour of her shoes specifically for school, deciding to wear a red version of the footwear aside from green, however at occasions where Midori might be late, can accidentally wear either the pair of green shoes, or a mix of red and green. Her hero outfit isn't much for aiding her quirk, but more so for looks as it is very simple in design. Matching her alias, Midori had chosen to wear a yellow motorcycle helmet with prominent cat ears. The black visor masks her identity well and can be flipped up and down when Midori needs a better vision to see. Although she can see well from inside the visor, nothing can see her from the outside. Midori is suited into a tight black outfit which surprisingly gives her free mobility to sort of help her Nine-Lives quirk, being flexible enough to move around with ease and not restrict movement. File:MidoriAPP03.png|U.A. Uniform File:MidoriCasualOutfit.png|Casual File:MidoriNonUniform.png|Non Uniform Personality Midori appears to be someone who is very exclusive from everyone else, showing no real interest in making friends and staying quiet pretty much all the time. She is dull and blunt and shows very little emotion to other people as a way to drive them away. Midori does not publicly share her emotions and feelings, and would rather stay clear of people who try to get close to her, removing herself from the community by becoming a ghost. Because of this, Midori isn't acknowledged much by the other heroes in training as she remains a ghost in her classroom, distancing herself from the others by any means necessary. This can include moving her desk far away from the other pupils, skipping class and only coming much later to take on after-school sessions, or even just skipping school entirely that day. This behaviour is understood by the teachers of U.A. High, who respectfully allow these tendencies to occur provided she actually comes and learns something from them. Since Midori does not make friends, she is never really noticed in class and so surprises other students when she makes her presence known. The only proper contact that she ever does have with other students in class is when hero practices force her to cooperate with a team, and even then will she refuse to speak to her fellow classmates, responding with simple nods and shakes of the head. The only student that Midori associates and bonds with is childhood friend Aiko Kowareta, who acts something like a guardian to her. Though many might think of this as an introvert behaviour, it is really Midori's way of focusing on getting far in U.A. High, as she sees other people as a hindrance to her progress. She secretly hates how she forces herself to stay secluded from other people, despising her very choice for even trying to become a pro-hero. Though she cannot help it, Midori is determined to see her efforts to the end, wanting to actually make a difference that could change her life for the better. In fact, Midori sees U.A. High as a training ground for her to better develop her quick abilities, hoping that one day she might be able to take down her brother and bring him to justice. As other students attending U.A. High seek to fulfil their hero fantasies or noble aims, Midori seeks to fulfil a great desire for vengeance against her brother. Midori will not take lightly to anyone who tries to stand in her way and will hold a grudge that could turn violent if they continued to stop her progress. She becomes particularly friendlier and close to people who agree and support her enmity against Kaito. People such as Li Jie who have had past experiences with Kaito have become seen as valuable in Midori's eyes and disguises the need of use of these people as 'genuine' care for them when really they are just another asset in Midori's toolbox. Her older brother's actions have impacted Midori's life greatly, changing her from the sweet innocent girl that she was known as in the neighbourhood, to the introvert teenager that haunts the classroom. Midori was noted to not be a very violent person, showing an absolute opposition to violence in any way. She liked the idea of peace and saw that heroes would be the ultimate way for the world to truly attain it. Midori looked up to her brother who trained to become a Pro-Hero and was deeply inspired by his choice, despite him becoming a Pro-Hero only to make Midori happy. With Kaito's graduation and licensing, Midori looked up to her brother more than ever, wishing to become just like him in her own way. However, after Kaito went rogue and killed both their parents, leaving Midori the only one alive, Midori suffered an extreme change after the whole ordeal. She has become very suspicious of other people and can find it hard to build trust with them no matter how long she spends with the person. Midori also doesn't have a great deal of respect or love for heroes either, paranoid that some may turn just like her brother, and sees no more hope for the Hero program. She holds no great love for her brother anymore, and would rather see him dead for the injustice he has done against her. The murder of her parents has also left Midori with a case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, that has haunted her since the very night of the murder. Midori is plagued with nightmares and flashback of her parents' death, describing the vivid images to be horrific and terrifying. Because of this, Midori suffers from insomnia on nights the nightmares come, usually making her sleep schedule very messy which does have a notable effect on her school work. She blames herself for the deaths that have happened that night, as she did indeed notice things strange with her brother that wasn't like him at all. Midori often loses interest in the class and has also lost interest in the things she used to do as a kid, even detaching herself from her old friends in order to relieve herself in social isolation. The thought of her brother isn't appreciated by Midori as much and will take any chance to end him when possible. Justice being brought to her brother is the only drive that Midori has for passing U.A. High, and as such will train herself to her very best in order to take him down. Teacher Li Jie believes that this is Midori's self-destructive behaviour and that if she doesn't find help sooner or later, she may get herself killed in the process of vengeance. As much as Midori strives to kill her older brother Kaito, she can't find the strength to do so. On many occasions when she has run into her target, she can never find the ability to strike the finishing blow, often breaking down as the opportunity arises. She sees herself as weak because of this and only when she becomes strong enough to kill will she finally find rest. She has no problem with ending other people, sending what would be a killing strike until interrupted. As much as Midori would like to recognise it, she still has some sort of mercy towards her brother. This can be supported by the fact that she still has a family photograph with Kaito still in the picture. The two siblings even act friendly towards each other despite Midori's initial behaviour to her brother, as if the whole vengeance was nothing but a long time sibling quarrel. She doesn't throw away the various gifts that Kaito mysteriously gives her, finding a use for them later on. If anything, Midori has the most experience around villains than other people in her class, as she has confronted her brother and his allies on various occasions. Midori sees facing villains easy and can do so without hesitating, knowing what real villains are like. Being prepared however has made her desensitised to the real world, and so nothing is too extreme for her. Midori is someone that doesn't get scared easily but does have her few hidden fears that not many people would know about. The worst thing that triggers Midori's scared emotions are dogs, which she gets very uncomfortable around. She is terrified of dogs that she becomes almost frozen in place when near them. This does only occur when she is near the actual animal and feels only a light caution when near images of dogs. She can, however, feel uncomfortable with the barking sounds of canines, which she fears more as she isn't sure if it is a real or a recorded one until shown. In turn with this fear, Midori has a fitting love for cats, to which she says helps with relaxation. She calms down when in the presence of cats and spends most of her attention on them. Midori usually takes in stray cats that she finds on the streets and cares for them before finding a suitable owner. Although her apartment doesn't allow for the taking in of pets, Midori has broken this rule on many occasions, having taken in tens of felines into her home ever since she began living there. History Midori was born in a middle class family in Tokyo, Japan to a Japanese banker and a Filipino technician. Having spent most of her childhood hanging around her older brother Kaito, she came to look up to her sibling especially when he had discovered his quirk of Acceleration. Midori would only discover her own Quirk of Nine-Lives when Kaito had tried to punch her out of anger when they were still young, having immediately dodged the attack despite how fast he struck out. With the discovery of their Quirks, Midori and Kaito could only come closer as they helped each other develop their Quirks, even though Midori chose to focus on a life away from her quirk whilst her brother continued to enhance his skill and control over his. Midori watched as Kaito attended and graduated from U.A. High, one of the most prestigious Hero training schools in the country, and becoming a Pro Hero. Her perspective and respect for her brother quickly dropped shortly after when Kaito turned rogue and killed his parents, attempting to bring Midori down with them but to not avail thanks to her quirk. As the sole survivor of her parents' murder she is left with nothing but hate against Kaito as she goes on to train her skills in order to kill Kaito in return. Turning to becoming a pro-hero and receiving the training she needs to kill her older brother, her vengeance is the sole driving force of her becoming a hero. This would lead Midori to attending U.A. High, the same school that her older brother attending to become the hero young Midori once admired. Although she did not really develop her quirk into something she can mostly control, Midori was still determined despite her chances. She studied everything about the school and its selection process and prepared herself for what was to come. This is how she came to discover that the process not only aimed on the damage but also heroic deeds like rescuing, thus earning her rescue points. Midori recognized that she would not be able to destroy any of the robots needed for points and knew that she could have dodged all of the attacks that they threw at her. Aiming to solely rescue heroes during the test, Midori assembled enough points to pass and be accepted into the school due to the amount of weaker heroes who were placed in the same test as her. Though she did not get so high up the list, she was still eligible for enrolment nonetheless. Quirk and Abilities Nine-Lives (ニネリブス nineribusu) is a mutation quirk that implements a sort of defence mechanism in Midori's body that protects her from incoming attacks at all costs. This makes Midori evade almost all attacks and objects coming her way to ensure that she does not get hit or at least not harmed. Whilst this quirk may be seen as in its prime at an early age, Midori actually has to ensure that her physical capabilities are enough to keep up with the reflexes of her quirk. However, this quirk also needs Midori's attention in order to work in conjunction with her body for perfect synchronisation. Without Midori concentrating one what she is doing, then even the most weakest of hits will still be determined to be just as dangerous as more powerful hits. With her concentration, Midori can evade what she needs to evade with correct precision. This makes Midori a rather capable opponent as she and her body cooperate in a way that makes them virtually untouchable, which can be problematic for attackers of all sorts. Because of this, Midori finds that meditation as well as studying opponents seem to be the best methods for her to improve on her quirk, aside from training her physical capabilities to help her bear with her quirk. The quirk works in a way that Midori's body will move on its own as soon as potential or known danger is detected, either through natural sensors consistently scanning the area, and better yet through Midori's own vision. These sensors are able to detect through things such as walls and other sort of materials, allowing Midori to evade the dangers that are out of her sight. These senses are not so easily tricked however and scan everything physical thing in her area. Once danger is detected, impulses are immediately sent to the brain in order to choose the best course of action that will limit or bring no damage to Midori whatsoever. The timing is also taken into account as it will allow Midori to quickly dodge things such as bullets, flinching her body away from the specific course of an incoming bullet to protect her. Thanks to the agility that she has trained, she can be comparable to her brother, who is equipped with a speed based quirk. her agility allows her to keep up with her moves and evade at the speed that it needs to. In a way, her body has its own consciousness with the sole purpose of protecting Midori, acting on her behalf as it moves around without needing her to do so. Also, by allowing the body to move by itself, it also trains the quirk to move by itself when it needs to, training the evading and independent aspect of the quirk. It has mostly been this that has gotten Midori far, as she works well in sync with Nine-Lives. Nine-Lives also allows Midori to do other things as well such as being able to land on her feet without fail if concentrating. Her body at times will also cause Midori to block instead of evade when the circumstances call for it. She has shown to have better control over her quirk compared to her days in Class 1-A, as she doesn't evade as big as she did. Her evades have shown to be more controlled with reasonable distance and reflexes. It also allows her to hold on to specific things with what she's got, such as falling from the top only to safely catch onto a ledge not too far down, keeping with the implemented defence system nature. When Midori is not able to properly concentrate on the usage of her quirk, then the system becomes something of dysfunctional. She will react to almost everything that comes her way such as friendly gestures like pats on the back, high fives and all, will be treated like deadly attacks. This can often force Midori to either violently block or evade dramatically. Even people simply rushing through beside her can cause her to jump backwards. The quirk also does not work when she is asleep, as there is no awakened brain function for her body to move and protect itself. If she doesn't pay too much attention, then Midori can find herself getting dizzy by her own quirk, with the feeling of motion sickness overwhelming her. Guido Minami has been one of the only people to surpass this quirk as his quirk tricks Midori's brain and signals into thinking that he is not there, allowing him to land hits on her. Overall Ability: Midori has improved since her first year at U.A., having been noted to be one of the lower placed students in her class. However, after learning how the school works as well as using the opportunities to train her quirk and capabilities, Midori has risen to become a prominent fighter. Using her significant hand to hand combat skill with her quirk, Midori becomes an admirable opponent on the field, especially during one on one fights. She can dodge some of the more quick attacks that many other students aren't due to the nature of her quirk. Midori has become a prominent opponent for her friend Aiko, who is also advanced in her combat, as well as in the effectiveness of her quirk. The training provided by U.A. teacher Li Jie has allowed Midori to become in tune with her quirk that she has experienced the many improvements on her quirk that have been seen lately. She has been pit against several opponents during her training sessions and as a result is familiar with taking on groups of opponents. With her quirk, Midori has shown to be capable of dodging several attacks in rapid succession, as if there was a specific route she knew to dodge incoming strikes. She has been noted for being fit for either frontal assaults or stealth missions due to her ability to take out targets in a short period of time. Even without her quirk, Midori is described to be perfectly capable of taking on other students without Nine-Lives, albeit would have to take some getting used to. Sharp Intellect: With a lot of free time on her hands, Midori has spent a lot of it on research in order to enhance her capabilities. She is a smart player and uses much of her knowledge to get past situations rather than resorting to combat. She has studied several fighting techniques as well as several other types of things that can aid her. Midori finds that her knowledge on pressure points and weak-spots on the body is the most helpful, as she is able to take out another person with a simple strike to the designated area. She is also very observational in her fights, taking care to notice details about the others in order to know what she can do. Midori also studies up on other people, mainly notable Pro-Heroes as well as notable villains and ones with potential. She knows many people's quirks as well as how they use it, and sometimes their weaknesses. Great Agility: Midori has shown to be a pretty naturally fast hero just like her older brother Kaito, and only gets better with her Nine-Lives that does the moving for her. She shows exemplary speed when having put effort in as she usually trains her body's muscle to control her balance better. Her balance is phenomenal as she can display ease when simply balancing on a very tight area. Her ability in parkour is greatly affected by her agility as shown by her fantastic talent with the free running art, already showing that she elegantly moves around with moves that flow into the next. Due to living in the city, Midori has the perfect environment to practice this art in, becoming more and more capable. Midori's agility shows that she can scale large robots, such as the one in the test, with extreme ease. She incorporates her agility into her fighting style the most as her attacks involve the speed of a strike to catch their target off guard as well as catching incoming ones. Her agility also affects Nine-Lives with the speed determining how fast Midori is able to avoid incoming attacks. High Endurance and Durability: As a back up for her Nine-Lives quirk, Midori has developed her body to defend greatly against damage, allowing her to continue fighting on. Midori has taken in many attacks and still shown the capability to proceed, having been attacked by one of the robots in the test and being thrown through glass and brick, only to emerge still in fighting shape. She has shown as well to endure longer than others even more, which comes useful in her free running and fighting. With her hand to hand combat, Midori will allow some strikes to come through in order to proceed on them, such as luring their body parts in for her to secure and keep them in place. Because of her high survivability, it has made Midori very brave and confident that she feels as though she can take on most opponents. Relationships Kaito Crane Her older brother and her drive to passing U.A. High, Kaito has had a bigger impact on Midori's life than one would assume. From being her childhood idle to the top of her hit-list, Kaito has been an influence on Midori since the very beginning. Inspiring her to take on the job of a hero, Midori followed in her brother's footsteps into U.A. High, meeting his former teacher and even learning the same things that he did. Midori hopes to one day be strong enough, both mentally and physically, to kill Kaito in revenge for their parents' death. However, Midori still holds a soft side for her older brother, accepting the gifts that he is somehow able to get to her. On occasions when she has the opportunity to kill Kaito however, Midori always finds herself unable to finish him off. Li Jie Someone who is familiar with the Crane family, Li Jie was Kaito's former teacher at U.A. High and now someone who helps Midori with her vendetta. Li Jie respects Midori's hopes for Kaito's defeat, and even supports for Kaito's death. As someone who works commonly on the streets outside of his teaching shifts, Li Jie acts almost like an informant for Midori, giving her the information she needs to locate Kaito. Li Jie does get disappointed every-time Midori fails to kill Kaito, however continues to help the young girl in her endeavours. Aiko Kowareta Trivia *Character is Tsubomi Kido from Kagerou Project. *Midori is Japanese for green. *Midori can play the guitar, piano and bass. Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Mutation Quirk Users Category:Class 2-A Category:Students